1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for area segmentation of an image into image areas corresponding to a plurality of representative colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As inspection apparatus such as a printed circuit board tester detects a defect in a product subject to testing by comparing the layout of regions on the product which is identified from an image of the product, with layout of regions on a reference product. With some kind of inspection apparatus area segmentation is performed for dividing an image of the product into image areas corresponding to a plurality of predetermined representative colors in order to identifying layout of the regions on the product.
However, with the conventional methods, there is a case that area segmentation is not adequately reliable and area segmentation result is incorrect.